


Practice

by dyoungsangel



Series: soft drabbles for weak hearts [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lipstick Prince!au, M/M, kind of, super soft JohnDo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoungsangel/pseuds/dyoungsangel
Summary: Johnny was chosen to take part in the new season of Lipstick Prince.Doyoung thought he might help.





	

Doyoung was sitting on a chair in the middle of the living room, waiting for Johnny to arrive so they could finally practice his skills for the second season of Lipstick Prince.

 

The younger wanted to make sure that his boyfriend was prepared enough for what was to come. He knew the things Heechul and the Make-up artist expected so it would be easy to learn exactly these.

 

Johnny finally left their shared room, bringing a big case with him where they stowed everything they would need inside. When he opened it up he could find brushes, eye shadow, mascara and all the other things they had bought over time. 

 

Doyoung had his chest pressed against the back of the chair while sitting on it and he just stared at Johnny’s soft features, the big waves of his lips that just screamed to be kissed by him. 

 

“Let’s start with the foundation. Do you know what to use?”, Doyoung asked him, his eyes scanning if Johnny even seemed confident enough to do this.

 

He could see the upper row of John’s perfect teeth biting into the lower lip, pressing down because he was unsure if he remembered the right things. Then he took the bottle of foundation Doyoung always used and a big brush to blend it carefully. 

 

“This?”, he showed it to the younger while talking and moved towards him as soon as he got the approving nod with a proud smile on these thin lips.

 

Johnny put something of the Foundation on the back of his hand, slowly spreading little points over the smooth skin in Doyoung’s face and then took the brush to blend these in circular motions. It felt like he was caressing his cheeks, his nose, his everything. Doyoung loved the feeling a lot.

 

When he was finished, he looked at what he had done, fixing tiny mistakes with his thumb. 

 

“Tadah!”, he said, their faces were still incredibly close. Johnny could feel Doyoung’s warm breathe on his lips, slowly moving forward. His hands was still on the others cheek, caressing it in a loving way. 

 

It happened in a second, almost as if it wasn’t there. Doyoung moved forward and pressed a soft but short kiss on Johnny’s lips, only to lean back again with cheeks that turned redder than a tomato. He was practically glowing.

 

“It’s perfect. But I feel like you will make these girls fall for you really fast if you keep on staying that close to your models face.”, he explained, more to distract the both of them from the sudden kiss.

 

Johnny smiled brightly, knowing exactly what his boyfriend meant and then laughed out loud before taking the brush for the eyeshadow into his hands. 

“Close your eyes, little princess.”, he teased Doyoung and then moved forward again. He let the brush glide over the lid of his eye after taking something of the brown shade in the case. Spreading it over the skin carefully, they didn’t need too much neither should it be almost invisible, he kept a close eye on it. 

 

So he moved closer again.

 

John didn’t see Doyoung smiling, though, so right after he put the brush away from his eye, the younger moved in again, pressing his lips against the others, kissing him for real this time. 

 

It was hard for the both of them to hold anything back, still very much in love with each other.

 

So, after every step that Johnny did right, Doyoung gave him a soft kiss as a reward, enjoying the kinda practice they could do all alone.

 

- - - - -

 

Fifteen minutes later Haechan stormed into the room: “Hey, Johnny Hy-.. Eww. Can’t you two do that in your room?” 

  
And as soon as the little man came, he fled out of the room again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this within half an hour so I'm sorry for any major mistakes.  
> Thought this idea was quite cute and who knows if it didn't happen for real, hehe.  
> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think, I'd appreciate it


End file.
